


Oscillate

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), zlayapanama



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Poetry, Protection Magic, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlayapanama/pseuds/zlayapanama
Summary: После неслучившегося Апокалипсиса выбирай обличье с умом – и в правильной компании.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Oscillate

Вечер. Шансы.  
Приглашенье.  
Взгляд медовый.  
Страх. Сомненье.  
Смута.  
Пепел предсказанья.  
Стыд. Доверие.  
Признанье.  
Терпкий мускус.  
Серость. Холод.  
Друг и недруг.  
Вечный голод.  
Тайна.  
Тишины покров.  
Наша сторона.  
И зов.  
Грань.  
Истома.  
Шёпот. Хмель.  
Искуситель.  
Агнец.  
Цель.

Смех пьянящий.  
Откровенье.  
Трепет. Вздох.  
Прикосновенье.  
Пальцев танец.  
Сладость. Страсть.  
Наслажденье.  
Жажда пасть.  
Натиск. Боль.  
И дозволенье.  
Крыльев шорох.  
Жар. Служенье.  
Нежность. Чувственность.  
Мольба.  
Соглашение.  
Судьба.  
Ритм древний. Крик.  
Отмщенье.  
Губы в губы. Бой.  
Сраженье.  
Перекрестие колен.  
Поклонение.  
И плен.  
Рай познанья. Ад мученья.  
Обладанье.  
Искупленье.  
Сотворенье. Торжество.  
Миг. Двойное естество.  
Мука. Грех.  
Из грязи в князи.  
Свет. Блаженство.  
Безобразье.  
Влага. Хриплое дыханье.  
Враг. Любовник.  
Нет названья.  
Слабость. Стон.  
И шалый пульс.  
Жало змея.  
Меди вкус.  
Пламя в венах.  
Гибель. Яд.  
Повенчание.  
Обряд.  
Плоть. Единство.  
Естество.  
Мир мой.  
Дом мой.  
Суть.  
Родство.

Близость утра.  
Сон. Забвенье.  
Нагота.  
Уединенье.  
Трель. И песня вдалеке.  
Дождь. Туман.  
Рука в руке.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
